Puzzles
by the mischievous pixie
Summary: A collaboration of epic proportions.  Four authors are thrown into the world they have long written about
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Welcome, to collaboration of epic proportions! Myself, SawManiac211, supervampy, and xXErineilXx have joined forces to create this masterpiece! Each chapter we will tell you who has written it, in order to avoid confusion. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: And So It Begins (the mischievous pixie)**

**

* * *

**

"Ugh my head," Allana said, sitting up, "what the hell happened?" She looked around, feeling very confused. She was in a dingy old room, the paint on the walls crumbling off, and the smell of mold everywhere. Everything looked as if it had been abandoned for years. Slowly she stood up to get a closer look at everything, and ended up tripping over another person.

"Mmm it's too early…gimme back my muffins." The sleeping figure grumbled. Allana bent down to wake her up. Startled, the girl bolted up and screamed. "Who are you? What am I doing here? What's going on and where is my muffin plushie?"

"I'm Allana, I don't know where we are, I just woke up here." Seeing that they were both equally shocked and confused, the second girl calmed down a little bit.

"Well, I'm Amy." She looked around the room, "Why am I having a strange feeling of déjà vu right now? And who're the other two passed out bodies? And why does it smell so bad in here…did someone die?" Amy went over to the other two people and started to poke the boy in the side. "Hey…wake up…wake up…_wake up_…WAKE UP!" The boy sat up, a noticeable lump on his head showing he'd been knocked out too. "I'm Amy, tall and sulky over there is Allana, we all just woke up and we don't know where we are."

"I'm not sulky! I just woke up!" Allana was nudging the final person with her foot until she woke up. "Before you freak out," she said to the young girl, "don't panic yet, we all just woke up here, I'm Allana and that's Amy and we're trying to figure it out."

"I'm Erin," the girl said, standing up and adjusting her armwarmers.

"I'm Ricky," the only boy in the room said, "So what should we do?"

"Snack break!" Amy said, pulling a muffin out of her jacket. The others then checked their jackets and pockets for anything.

Allana found a flask, a lighter, a switchblade and 2 silver keys. Erin found a flashlight, a notepad with pen, and 2 gold keys. Amy found her muffins, 2 bullets, another flashlight, and a condom. Ricky found a tape recorder, an iPod and 3 bullets.

He hit the 'play' button, and the voice of Jigsaw filled the room.

_Hello writers, I want to play a game. For so long you've sat at your computers, writing out your obsessions, your ideas, even your fantasies about my work and my apprentices_. Allana and Amy giggled at the fantasies part. _You all know each other through your pennames and facebook, let's see if you can work together in real life. You will have 6 hours to navigate the course of traps in this home, then you will come face to face with your individual obsessions. You've each been provided with items that will help you all if applied in the right way. Let the game begin. Oh and try not to kill each other please._ And with that, the tape ended.

"Oh great," Allana said, adjusting her shirt, "this is gonna suck!"

"Lighten up girl!" Amy said, hugging Allana, "it's like an adventure!"

"Stop touching me!"

"Look, we've got to work together if we want to survive this mostly intact." Ricky said, stepping between the two girls, "No how are we going to get out of this room?"

"Open Sesame?" Erin suggested. To everyone's surprise, the door slowly creaked open.

After checking for tripwires, the four writers entered the hallway.

And so their games began.


	2. Chapter 2: Between Life and Cake

**Disclaimer: If I owned Saw or Costas Mandylor, I wouldn't be wasting time writing 'fantasies' on FanFiction would I...**

**Chapter 2: Between Life and Cake (SawManiac211)**

**

* * *

**

"_One day we're friends forever..."_

"_Next day we're friends for never..."_

"_You say – "_

"_She says – "_

"_SHUT UP!"_

_Amy and her friend Lisa looked up, confused. "That's not the lyrics!" Amy said reprovingly. "Geez Kat, I'd've thought you'd known the words by now!"_

_Kat glared at them. "Amy, all you have done today is sing crap songs by The Midnight Beast and be annoying."_

"_Oh...but I wasn't even trying this time!"_

_Kat sighed. "God, I'm surprised Jigsaw hasn't put you in any of his traps yet."_

_Lisa face palmed. "Don't mention stuff like that, she'd probably LIKE it..."_

_Amy smiled distantly. "Actually, I probably would."_

"_How come?"_

"_C'mon Lisa, with Hoffman within a metre radius would it really be so bad?"_

"_You're sick!"_

"_I know, and AWESOME at it!" Amy laughed and pointed. "Look, someone's been sick on Stealth!"_

_As they made their way to the exit of Thorpe Park, the theme park they'd spent the day at, Amy suddenly stopped short. "Guys!" She said excitedly, pointing. "LOOK!"_

_They looked – and gaped. Just on the corner was an arcade booth with a claw that scooped up a prize – and the prize was..._

"_MUFFIN PLUSHIIIEEEEEE!" Amy squealed and made for it. She inserted a coin and concentrated on the controls. "Aww, squirrel crap!" She complained as the time ran out and the claw ascended again._

"_Amy, we've got to go!" Kat checked her watch. "We need to meet my dad at the car park in five minutes."_

"_C'mon, just one more go," Amy begged, making puppy eyes. "Plleeeeaaaassseee..."_

"_Fine." Kat crossed her arms. "One more go."_

_Half an hour later, they were still there and Kat was livid. "AMY!"_

"_I WANNA MUFFIN PLUSHIEE!"_

"_Well, we're going to be here all day if you – " There was a pinging noise and the three girls stared at each other as the muffin plushie landed in the collection box._

"_YAAAAYYY!" Amy grabbed it and did a celebratory Amy-Shuffle, which consisted of odd arm gestures and jogging on the spot._

"_Great, now I'm going to the loo before we FINALLY GO!" Kat stormed off, Lisa racing after her._

"_Sheesh..." Amy pouted and looked round. It was getting dark and a few people were still hurrying to get home, but there was someone going in the opposite direction – someone with a very recognisable face. Amy froze then ran after the figure, weaving in and out of the families and friends. "Hey! Wait a sec!" She lost sight of him and stopped, catching her breath. Vaguely she realised that she was now standing near the now deserted Saw: The Ride area, the familiar warehouse looming. "Figures..." She shrugged – and then someone jumped on her from behind. "MY MUFFIN PLUSHIE!" She screamed as she was floored, and then she felt the syringe pierce her neck. Her arms tightened around her now-greatest treasure. "Can I keep the plushie?" She murmured up at the hooded guy in a pig mask before passing out._

"So you think you lost the plushie?" Izzy asked sympathetically, putting a comforting arm round Amy's shoulders as they made their way cautiously down the corridor.

Amy nodded, sniffing. "Unless Hoffman has it...mebbe he's hugging it..." She smiled at the thought.

"His cologne rubs off on it, bags I get it." Allana said.

"I had it first!"

"I bagsied it, too bad you're too slow!"

"No faiiirr!"

"Guys, shut up!" Ricky turned back to look at them. "There's a door."

There was a silence as they all stared at it.

"Can it see into your soul like in Charlie the Unicorn?"

"No, Amy..." Ricky slowly pushed it open and the four of them stepped inside. As soon as Amy had jumped in after a seconds pause, the door slammed shut and a TV screen flashed on with Billy's familiar face leering at them.

"_Hello and welcome to your first test. Amy, you have a habit to annoy people and make jokes and references which only you understand and find funny. The rules are simple: the machines on either side of the walls will be firing off rubber bands in all directions – something that you have always found annoying. You and the rest of your group must make it across the room to the door at the other end in five minutes, otherwise the nail bombs in each corner of the room will detonate. I hope you have the skill to come up with a plan to defeat this situation – you certainly have the means to set a solution plan in motion. Can you do it, or will your smart mouth be the death of you? Let the games begin."_

"Whoa, hang on." Ricky shouted at the winking camera. "Why are the rest of us in this?"

"I think," Izzy commented. "That it's his way of saying we're all annoying as hell."

"Some sweet-talker he is!" As if to prove his point there was a buzz and the machines let fire. They ran into a corner, looking nervously up at the nail bomb above them – and the firing stopped.

"Well," Allana sniggered as she stepped out into the open. "That wasn't very – " An elastic band narrowly missed her eye and she dived for cover, rubbing her nose.

"It's hopeless!" Amy wailed. "We're doomed!"

"Hang on..." Ricky waved a hand slowly in front of him and immediately snatched it back as the machines let fire again. "Oh my God! It's a motion sensor!"

"So?"

"So, he said 'You have the means to set a solution in motion'..." His eyes rested on the muffin in Amy's hand.

"Oh my God..." Izzy's eyes widened. "Amy, in order to survive you've got to throw away the muffin!"

"What?" Amy squeaked.

Allana nodded. "They're right: if we throw it towards the door the machines will be distracted by that – we can then run through relatively unharmed and throw it back to the next person to start the process all over again!"

"But my muffin..."

Ricky looked grim. "I think this is your true test Amy: throw away one of the things you love most or die."

Amy stared at the muffin, then back at Ricky: she had tears in her eyes. "But it's a chocolate chip..."

"I'm sorry."

Amy nodded, swallowed – and let the muffin fly from her hand. Immediately elastic bands sped in its direction.

"RUN!" Izzy screamed and Amy sprinted after it, a few machines focusing on her but only hitting her legs and arms. Once at the other side Amy picked up the slightly squished muffin and hurled it back. Ricky caught it one handed and followed Amy's example. He wasn't so lucky: an elastic band hit him on the side of his neck and left an angry red mark.

"MOVE!" He bellowed as he threw it to Izzy and looked at the timer. They'd wasted time; they only had thirty seconds left.

"Time flies when you're having fun." Izzy said sarcastically as she lobbed it at Allana. "C'mon girl, hurry up!"

Allana fumbled the catch and it dropped just within firing range: when she reached out to get it thirty elastic bands hit her hand with deadly accuracy. She screamed but managed to gingerly pick up the muffin and throw it limply across the room. She ran after it and hurled herself out the room, Ricky slamming the door after her. They counted ten seconds, and then there was a muffled explosion and a sound like falling rain as the nail bombs exploded.

"Well done, Amy." Izzy walked over and hugged her. "Your sacrifice saved our lives." Ricky came over and joined them.

"Uh, you guys?" Allana waved her injured hand at them. "More serious problems here...like how am I meant to attract Hoffman with a hand swollen up like a watermelon?"

Amy winked. "You never know, he might like watermelons."

"Shut up...just 'cos I bagsied your plushie..."

And so they completed their first test.


	3. Chapter 3: Gravity

**AN: Sorry that its short and stuff... but I don't know what type of style all of you readers like.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Saw, Amanda Young and you know what would be even kinder... the right to give everyone esp. Erin and Amy, a BIIIIGGG internets hug.**

**Chapter 3: (supervampy)**

**

* * *

**

_Ricky looked around the corner, and there was no-one there, so he went back to his friends, and sat down, all alone. He sighed as the bell went, and he walked up, up to the very top of the stairs, and he sighed, as his class was moving along. He knew a shorter way to their location, so he moved along not in a hurry. He sighed, as he realized his life had gone down the drain._

_"Come on!" one of my 'friends' shouted._

_He still ran towards the classroom, but as he took a turn, and a sharp right, he bumped into someone, who then, produced a needle, of some yellow liquid._

_"You know, I'm not scared of this," Ricky said, but then, he was sedated by the needle. _

"That's how it happened," Ricky exclaimed, as he said Amy looking around tiredly.

"Ricky... come on," Izzy yelled, as she saw a door.

"Its... stuck," Allana said.

Ricky tried to budge the door, but it felt stuck.

"Its..." Ricky said, but suddenly the door flung up.

The four writers carted themselves, into the room, and there was an item of interest in a box on the wall.

"Another key?" Amy asked.

Izzy tried to walk across the room, but then, a section disappeared, as a tape fell from the ceiling and Ricky picked it up. He placed it in the tape player, and the familiar voice of Jigsaw filled the room.

_"Hello, welcome to your first test. As Amy and Ricky know lots, it doesn't look that hard to 'Defy Gravity' but you will find, to 'leap' is harder then you all thought, because, in this anti-gravity room you will find with every leap, you will find gravity is very unpredictable. You all have ten minutes to make it across the room, grab the key, and make it back before the gases in the air combust,"_ Jigsaw said, and then the clock on the wall ticked.

"I think he's referencing those times where we typed Wicked songs on Facebook," Amy said to Ricky.

She and Ricky giggled. Allana walked forward, and suddenly, she flew to the ceiling.

"Because this is sane," Allana said rhetorically.

"Wee!" Amy exclaimed.

Amy and Izzy suddenly floated, and when Ricky jumped up, suddenly, gravity reversed itself. Ricky quickly stood back, and they all floated again.

"You three get across, and press the button that says your name," Ricky instructed.

Three minutes down, and Allana and Izzy pressed their buttons. Ricky tried to walk across the ceiling, but he couldn't.

"Allana, cross back, and press your button here," Ricky said, and she did, Ricky floated to the ceiling, and got across. "Amy, you need to cross."

"I can't," Amy yelled.

Ricky quickly got back up, and pulled Amy across.

"Thanks," Amy said.

Ricky looked at her, and she pressed the button. The four crossed back over, and pressed their buttons. As Ricky pressed his, a key fell out. They all scrambled over to the other side of the room, and they tried to open the door with the key.

"We have a total of five keys right now. So... I suggest that you try every key on the door," Amy said.

Ricky tried his key first, and it didn't budge. Then, it was Allana's turn to try, it turned out, it was one of the gold keys. The four of them carted into the corridor and looked around. There was something about the yellow walls, and the hard floor that made them feel uneasy. Air vent after pipe after blocked off window.

"The moral of these games so far... is that we're all addicted to something... just a wild guess... but soon, we will come across a Mike Emerson, and a Costas Mandylor look-a-like," Ricky joked.

Everyone stared at him.

"Sorry then," Ricky said.

Ricky saw the person who had kidnapped him in the back of his mind. He knew, that if he could, he would kill them.


	4. Chapter 4: Fears

**Chapter Four: Fears (xXErineilXx)**

**

* * *

**

"_Teach me how to dougie, teach me, teach me how to dougie!"_

"_I thought you hated that song?"_

"_It's catchy…"_

_Ashley shot Lizzie and Izzy a confused look. Ever since Izzy had first heard the 'Teach me how to dougie' song, she hated it, but the chorus got so stuck in your head, you couldn't help but sing it._

"_Oh by the way," Izzy said with a smirk. "You just lost the game."_

"_Damnit!" Ashley shouted, kicking the wall of Rite Aid. The three had walked there after school ended and were eating ice cream from Kimberly's, which was right across from Rite Aid. "Yeah, well, toilet tank cover!"_

_Izzy cringed at Ashley's words. "Please don't say that." _

"_Are you sure you don't need a ride home?" Lizzie asked Izzy._

"_Nah. I live 45 minutes from here by foot, I'll be fine." Izzy assured her friend._

"_But I thought you were going to the movies with Lucas and Emily B in half an hour?" Ashley asked._

_Izzy sighed and rested her chin on her hands. "Nah, my dad told me I had to babysit Diana tonight because he and The Step-Mom are going to dinner."_

"_When are you going to stop calling her The Step-Mom?" Lizzie asked._

"_As soon as her and my dad get a divorce and my real mom comes back." Izzy grumbled. She threw her empty ice cream cup and spoon in the trash, and then stood up. "I'm gonna head back home now, alright?"_

"_Okay, see you Monday!" Ashley and Lizzie waved as Izzy shuffled off._

_Izzy had memorized how to get home from the Nice & Easy plaza because she had been there so many times. Behind all the rocks, there was a little pathway that could get her to the main street instead of walking on the busy road where she could be hit by a car. Plus it was pretty out of the way and quiet. Izzy walked down the path and took in her surroundings. The plants, the trees turning orange because of fall, and the houses in a nearby neighborhood._

_But behind her, Izzy heard a noise in the bushes. She spun around on her heels and saw a figure cloaked by a pig mask. "Damnit!" She shouted. The figure lunged at her, needle in hand. They grabbed her around the neck, but Izzy countered by grabbing their hand and flipped them over her back. She turned to run and scream, but the figure grabbed her by her leg and pulled her down. Grabbing her hair, they pulled her down and jammed the syringe into her neck before she could retaliate._

"_Why?" Izzy whispered before she fell under. The figure mumbled some words under their breath, and then picked the unconscious body up. They stared at her for a moment, sighed, and headed off._

"At least you fought back." Ricky scoffed.

"None of us did." Amy pointed out.

Izzy shrugged and looked at the ground. "What can I say? I've been taking karate ever since I could tie my shoes. Maybe even a little earlier than that."

"Wow, you must've been taking karate for a while." Ricky said.

"Nah," Izzy shook her head and laughed. "I just never really learned how to tie my shoes."

The next room, for the most part was fairly empty. There was something in the corner, but no one paid attention to what it was. There was a tape recorder with a tape in it in the middle of the room. It had a sticky note attached that said 'Izzy' on it. Izzy picked up the recorder and pressed play.

"_Hello Izzy. Today, you're going to be facing your worst fears. I'll explain more in the next tape, but you have to find it first. I'll give you a hint. Check the notepad."_

"Notepad?" Allana asked. "What notepad?"

"The one I found when we woke up!" Izzy reached into her pocket and found the notepad. She flipped through the pages and found, written in very neat handwriting, 'Check the corner. There lies your worst fear.'

"We totally could've thought of that…" Amy face-palmed herself. The four turned their attention towards the corner and found…

…a toilet.

"A toilet?" Ricky asked. "You're afraid of toilets?"

"No, I'm afraid of toilet tank covers." Izzy shuddered. "Will someone please find the second tape for me?"

Amy took the cover off and reached in. There she found a tape that said 'Izzy 2'. She handed the tape to Izzy, who put it in the recorder.

"_Hello again Izzy. Ever since you watched the first Saw movie, you've been deathly afraid of toilet tank covers." _Izzy cringed and looked down. _"You've even been known to cringe when anyone says the word." _Allana snickered, but Izzy shot her a glare. _"Now, you may have noticed that you're wearing arm warmers, which is strange because you've never owned a pair in your life. They have a bomb hidden inside the left one, which was activated as soon as you started this tape. You have 5 minutes to destroy the bomb. The only way to destroy it is by hitting it with the only other object hard enough to break it in this room-the toilet tank cover. You cannot take the arm warmers off, so as you destroy the bomb, you'll likely also break your wrist, which will break your record of never having broken a bone. Will you sacrifice your arm to save yourself? Make your choice."_

Tears began to well up in Izzy's eyes. "Guys, I can't do this myself. My right hand may be my dominant hand, but I can't physically hit my own arm."

"You mean one of us has to break your arm?" Amy gasped.

Izzy nodded grimly. "I couldn't do it to myself anyways." She closed her eyes. "Eenie, meenie, minie…" Izzy pointed at people one by one and when she opened her eyes, her finger was pointed at Ricky.

"No, not me." Ricky shook his head. "I can't do that to you."

"Do you want to watch me die?" Izzy asked, looking into his eyes.

After a brief moment of silence, he finally gave in. "Okay, I'll do it. But I can't watch."

They walked over to the closest wall where Izzy put her left arm against it. He looked her in the eyes one more time, and then quickly shut them. Allana handed him the toilet tank cover, and he slowly swung back and hit her arm with as much force as he could.

Izzy cringed. "Keep going. I think I still hear it beeping."

Ricky hit it again. Then a third time. He ended up hitting her arm about seven times before the beeping finally ended.

"Izzy, are you okay?" Amy called. Ricky dropped the cover and opened his eyes. Izzy had been crying throughout the ordeal, and her arm warmers had been soaked with blood.

"I'm really sorry." Ricky apologized whole-heartedly.

Izzy wiped a few of her tears away, but they still kept falling. "It had to be done." She whispered.

"Maybe we should move on." Allana said softly, looking towards the door. The rest of the group nodded. Amy caught up to Allana who was working on how to open the door, and Ricky put his arm around the still-sobbing Izzy before they caught back up.

"_Dad, will I ever see Mom again?" Izzy asked._

_Her father shook his head. "I haven't heard from her since your seventh birthday."_

"_I'd rather live with her than you." Izzy whispered before walking away._


	5. Chapter 5: Set The Table

**Chapter 5: Set The Table (the_mischievous_pixie)**

**

* * *

**

_Allana stormed into her apartment building mad as hell. Work was shit, her manager was being a dickhead, her classes were killing her; she was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the hooded person following her. Slamming her door shut, she saw she had 4 new messages._

"_Great, what now?" Hitting the voicemail button on her landline, she automatically felt a surge of rage._

"_Hey Allana," it was that annoying girl from her Operating Systems class, "So, we have an assignment due next week and I need you to help me out with it because I don't know what the hell we're doing so call me back with the answers, thanks darling!" Allana deleted the message, after hearing messages from her mother, boss, and another drunk dial from her ex, Allana was just livid with anger. She was just glad it was Thursday night; having nothing to do until Monday she was gonna get loaded and have a friend over. After showering and changing, she went to the fridge and cracked open a bottle of wine. Once it was halfway gone, she called up one of her guys. _

"_Hey you, it's your lovely little pixie. You doing anything tonight?"_

"_No, not really." Her boy-toy said._

"_Wanna come over and have a movie night? I ain't got nothing to do tomorrow."_

"_I'm on my way."_

_Allana stumbled to the bathroom to put on some makeup and make sure she looked sexy when her doorbell rang. Throwing on a hoodie, she went to answer the door._

"_I didn't expect to see you here so soon!" she said as she opened the door, "oh you've got to be kidding me!" The pig-masked person standing at her door shrugged and plunged a needle into her neck. "I hate you Jigsaw, and your little pig-mask too." she murmured as she sank to the ground unconscious._

Shaking her head to clear the cobwebs again, Allana took a swig from her flask. _Ah gin_, she thought, _sweet nectar of the gods_. She rushed to catch up with the others as they approached another locked door.

"Ram it on the count of 3?" Amy asked.

"1,2,3 GO!" Izzy yelled, and she and Amy rammed the door, opening it. Izzy and Amy fell down, and a light turned on, illuminating a table. Allana's eyes widened, she had an idea what this was.

"Why am I thinking of my hospital stay all over again?" Getting weird looks from the others, Allana elaborated, "hospitalized for constant fainting, turns out it was caffeine overdoses."

They saw a tape on top of the table, Ricky picked it up and placed it into the player.

"_Hello Allana, I want to play a game. No doubt you remember the table in front of you, the hospital's infamous tilt-table test,"_ Allana shuddered as she remembered what happened last time she had to do this test, _"You and I both know what happened your first go-round, and you seem to have changed since then. But is this change genuine, or are you still as angry, bitter, and frightened as ever? Well tonight you'll show me. In order to progress to the next room, you will need a purple colored key. However in order to get the key, the table must be standing upright. You know how to stand the table upright, and you also know what will happen to you when you do. Follow the proper procedure to get the purple key but keep an eye on your heart rate; for if the monitor reads over 150 beats per minute, the table will reset itself and you will have to start all over again. You all have 30 minutes to retrieve the key once she is strapped in. Let the game begin."_

"What the hell?" Ricky asked, looking confused.

"Basically I get strapped down, lie down for 5 mins and then the table stands upright. The hospital version is designed to see how long it takes one to pass out and if it's related to blood pressure. Izzy, help strap me in." Allana and Izzy walked over to the table, Allana lied down on it, and Izzy fastened the three straps around her stomach thighs and ankles. Allana put the blood pressure cuff and heart rate monitor on her arm and finger, and Izzy stepped back to join the others.

The monitor read '75 bpm' as Allana lay there, suddenly without warning the table shot upright and 50 keys fell from the ceiling, dangling by bits of rope. Allana started to feel dizzy as all the blood rushed from her head. She suddenly fainted, dropping her heart rate to 40bpm.

"Quick, find the key!" Ricky yelled as he and Amy searched for the purple key. Suddenly Allana started screaming

"NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TAKE ME AND MY BROTHERS YOU BASTARDS!" Izzy saw her heart rate shoot up to 100bpm and rushed over to calm her down.

"Allana, it's okay, no one has your brothers! They're safe, just calm down! It's okay!"

"Shut up you terminator cunt! What have you done with William and Thomas?" as her heart rate passed 150bpm the table tilted back down and the keys went back into the ceiling.

"Give me back…my brothers!" Allana tried to yell, but the blood shift threw her off.

"I saw the key!" Amy yelled, "Just get her to calm down and raise the table again and I can get it!"

"Are you sure?" Ricky asked, looking over at Allana muttering things in Gaelic, with Izzy trying to keep her calm.

"Trust me."

When Allana's heartbeat went back down to 80bpm, the table suddenly tilted upright again, causing Allana to scream.

"NO! YOU WON'T GET US! LEAVE US ALONE!"

Izzy grabbed her hand to calm her down, watching the monitor shoot up to 140.

"Hurry!" she yelled to Ricky and Amy. Amy was able to grab the key, but when she did, the tilt-table started to catapult up and down…almost like a mechanical bull!

"AHHHHH! GET ME OUT OF HERE DAMMIT!" Allana screamed, tears pouring down her face.

"Toss me the key!" Izzy yelled above Allana's tears. She found a lock at the base and was able to use the key to not only stop the table, but unlock Allana from all the straps.

"Come on, we need to move!" Ricky called out to Allana, but she was still frozen on the table with fear crying. Izzy and Amy each picked up a half of her and carried her to the door. Ricky unlocked the door, and they all stepped through, Allana still paralyzed with fear.


	6. Chapter 6: Their Wildest Fantasies

**Disclaimer: All rights for this chapter go to the_mischievous_pixie for ideas and starting off the beginning – this is only a reworked version**

**Chapter 6: Their Wildest Fantasies...**

**

* * *

**

"Ow...ow...ow..."

Allana finally snapped out of it and pulled herself upright. "Izzy, you shouldn't have helped carry me," She said sternly. "You might've made your arm even worse."

Izzy sniffed. "Me? Na, I'm kickass! And Amy's a weakling."

Amy looked round. "Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not – "

"For fuck's sake, this isn't the time!" Ricky rounded on them. They looked shocked and he calmed down. "Look, these games are getting more and more serious each time we go through. I think Jigsaw wants us to think about how we respond to each situation as we go through."

"You mean...he thinks we're immature?" Amy asked slowly.

"Yes."

"So that's why my trap was easiest – because I'm the most immature?"

"Pretty much."

"Meh, I always knew I had the youngest mental age of all of you."

Before Ricky could respond to this, lights overhead buzzed into life and as the group blinked a TV screen on the far side of the wall crackled into life.

"Oi! Crack us a smile!" Allana called sarcastically as the familiar leer of Billy the puppet filled the screen.

"_Hello everyone. Hopefully you should have all completed your individual tests by now, so now these are for two or more of you to participate on. I call on Allana and Amy to take part in this test."_

The two girls looked at each other. "What do we have in common?"

Allana gulped. "I think I already know..."

"_At the beginning you were both informed that I knew of your fantasies – what I didn't tell you was that I knew who was at the centre of them."_

"WOOP WOOP HOFFMAN!"

"Shut up Amy!"

"...Sorry..."

"_This greatly concerns me, as you seem to obsess more with the fictional world than the real one. I deem this unhealthy. Your task is simple: in a second a five-minute film will be shown to you, and behind that door will be the object of your desires. If you try to enter that door within the next five minutes the weight-sensor on the trapdoors in front of you will unlock and you will be plunged into a pit of glass, and the doors will lock forever sealing all of you within them. However, if you wait the whole five minutes the weight sensor will be deactivated and you will go free – but your desire will be long gone. I wonder, can you leave your hormones at the doorstep? Live or die, make your choice."_

"So, this doesn't concern us why?" Izzy asked Ricky.

"I think I can reason why." Ricky said grimly as a familiar face flashed onto the screen.

"Oh...my...God..." Allana's eyes widened. Amy said nothing, but her eyes bulged a fraction.

Mark Hoffman smirked knowingly as if he were actually there, before winking and pressing play on a CD player just out of view of the camera.

As the music started, Allana's eyes widened when she recognized the song. "Oh no no no no this is not going to end well!" she gabbled, grabbing the arms of the chair in a death grip.

"What song is it?" Amy asked.

"Sex Bomb, by Tom Jones. Last time I heard this song…well the night ended with me in a compromising situation."

"Ahh, what could be so bad about – " Amy broke off and her eyes were in danger of popping out of her head as Hoffman started – very slowly, teasingly – to strip.

_Spy on me baby use satellite  
Infrared to see me move through the night  
Aim gonna fire shoot me right  
I'm gonna like the way you fight_

As Tom Jones' voice filled the air, Hoffman started to slowly remove his jacket and the two of them practically started drooling.

"Is…is he stripping?" Ricky asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"I believe he is, should've brought some singles with me." Erin said.

"No offence, but your talking is distracting me from the glorious sight in front of me, please desist." Amy said, eyes glued to the screen.

"What she said." Allana commented, also with eyes set on the screen. Izzy and Ricky looked at each other and rolled their eyes in unison.

_Now you found the secret code I use  
to wash away my lonely blues  
So I can't deny or lie cause you're  
the only one to make me fly._

Not – technically – breaking eye contact with either Allana or Amy, Hoffman removed his tie, then started to unbutton his shirt, all the while moving back and forth in time with the music.

"Think of something unsexy," Amy said to herself over and over, while Allana had her eyes closed biting her lip. Neither of these things worked or even helped a little bit. Especially since Hoffman was now singing along to the song.

_Sexbomb Sexbomb you're a Sexbomb  
You can give it to me, when I need to come along  
Sexbomb Sexbomb you're my Sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on._

Erin and Ricky at this point were falling over each other laughing at not only what Hoffman was doing, but how close Amy seemed to be to snapping. She was fidgeting endlessly and trying to do an Amy Shuffle on the spot to keep her mind off the images, but Hoffman's show carried on and she could do nothing about it. Moving towards his belt now, he continued to sing along.

_No don't get me wrong ain't gonna do you no harm (no)  
This bomb's for lovin' and you can shoot it far  
I'm your main target come and help me ignite  
Love struck holding you tight – _

Allana couldn't control herself anymore; she bolted up from her chair and ran to the door and – hopefully – a half-naked detective. She was about to pounce on him when the floor fell out from beneath her, dropping her into a pit of broken glass shards. She screamed as she felt them cutting and digging into her skin.

"NO!" Ricky yelled as both doors slammed shut. They ran forwards to at least try to help Allana out, but it was impossible.

"She's too heavy for me!" Amy cried.

"WEAKLING! I TOLD YOU!"

"Shut up Izzy!"

Ricky threw his hands up in despair, and then the door at the far end opened and someone pushed him firmly backwards. "Let me handle this," Mark Hoffman said gruffly as he reached down and effortlessly pulled Allana out of the pit. "Fuck, the mental one wasn't lying about your weight." He grunted as he set her down, ignoring her squeal of protest at this remark. He examined her. "Well I don't think any glass got stuck in your skin, just rest for a bit until the bleeding stops and you'll be fine." He looked up and realised everyone was staring at him. "What?"

Ricky glared at him. "We want out. Now."

Hoffman looked guilty. "Umm...I'm not authorised to do that."

Ricky exploded. "Listen, I'm sick and tired of playing these so-called games: you fucking help out with them, surely you can let us go!"

He winced. "Yeah I know, but John said if I interfered..." He groaned. "Shit, this counts as interfering doesn't it?"

"What is he going to do to you?" Izzy interrupted.

"...He's going to make me wear high heels." They cracked up, even Allana on the floor. "It's not funny!"

"I can understand that," Snorted Ricky. They stared at him. "What? High heels hurt...not that I've worn them. Ever."

"Sure." Hoffman looked round. "Anything else?" Amy stepped forwards. "Oh, yeah. What?"

"Just one thing..." Before Hoffman could so much as take a step backwards Amy had jumped on him and planted her lips directly over his mouth. Curling her legs around his waist like a koala, he teetered on the brink of the pool of glass and had to hug her back in order to stay standing. As Allana watched jealously he broke the kiss. "That was...oddly good." He said dazedly, before putting a beaming Amy down. "I guess I'll see you later – wait two minutes before trying to go through that door." He quickly made his way to it and closed it behind him with a click.

"You...you..." Allana floundered, getting to her feet; most bleeding had stopped now.

"You can certainly keep my muffin plushie now," Amy winked. "Especially since...I stole his belt!" She waved the leather strap victoriously in the air.

"Not faiiirr!" Allana snatched for it. "Ok, you can have your muffin plushie plus cologne de la Hoffman!"

"Non! Is mine now!" Izzy and Ricky watched as Allana chased Amy round the pit, whilst Amy outstripped her with the Michael McIntyre way of walking.

This was going to be the longest two minutes of their lives.


	7. Chapter 7: Friends or Love?

**Disclaimer: Now if I owned Saw, or Michael Emerson, the world would be a very scary place. I also don't own the friends in this chapter. They all volunteered to do this, don't worry! (xXerineilXx)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Friends or Love?**

As the group of four approached the next door, Amy was still beaming from the kiss.

"He kissed me! He kissed me!" Amy sang, skipping next to Allana, who was crossing her arms angrily.

"We know." Allana snapped. "Get over yourself!"

"I think Allana's a bit jealous…" Izzy nudged Ricky and laughed.

"Am not!" Allana hissed.

"And technically, you kissed him." Ricky added. Amy ignored him and continued to sing.

All of a sudden, they heard shouts from inside the double doors in front of them, which had a giant red swirl painted on them.

"What's going on? Someone help me!"

"I can't! It's dark; I can't see a freaking thing!"

"Guys, calm down, I'm sure there's a solution."

"Why are we spinning?"

"This is the government's fault! I swear they put me here! I knew Bush should've stayed President!"

"Clams, clams, glorious clams!"

The group looked at each other in confusion. "What the hell?" Amy asked, pressing her ear to the door to hear more random shouting.

"I swear I heard something about Bush staying President and clams…" Allana mumbled.

Izzy arched an eyebrow. "I think I recognize most of those voices."

"I thought my test was supposed to be next?" Ricky asked.

Izzy sighed and pushed open the double doors. All of a sudden, lights turned on and in front of her was six people spinning on a carousel-like machine. "Hmm…" She took in her surroundings. "Now where have I seen all this before?"

"Saw VI! Duh!" Amy piped up. Izzy looked like she was about to say something else, but the people riding the carousel started to shout again.

"What the heck is going on? Someone answer me!" A skinny teenage girl with dark brown hair and looked like a dancer-type shouted.

"Amanda? Is that you?" Izzy shouted, running up to the bars separating her from the carousel.

"Izzy? Oh my God, what's going on?" Another girl shouted. She was fairly tall and had short curly light brown hair.

"Lizzie!" Izzy shrieked. "And…Conor? What are you doing here? I don't even like you!"

A chubby dark-haired boy with a baby-face glared at Izzy. "Shut up! You would put me here, now let me out, you bitch!"

"She didn't put you here, don't worry." Allana spoke up. Everyone on the carousel realized the three other people behind Izzy were there and got even more confused.

"Who the hell are they?" A short, skinny girl with straight blonde hair asked.

"Taylor, I barely know you. Adam too." Izzy pointed at the tall boy with orange-blackish hair that was singing about clams. "I have no idea why you guys are here."

"Who's the dude in the back that isn't freaking out yet?" Ricky asked, squinting to try to see him. When he came into the light, the group noticed that he was definitely older than everyone else, possibly in his mid-twenties. He had spiky black hair and was awkwardly silent.

"I swear that's…" Allana began but trailed off.

Izzy gasped and finished her sentence. "Zep! Oh my God, are you alive?"

"What does it look like?" Zep responded sarcastically.

The TV near the carousel suddenly turned on and all eyes moved to Billy's familiar face.

"_Hello again Izzy. I'm sure you know what's going on here, due to the fact that the Carousel trap was a favorite of my work to you. But let me tell you know that things will be a bit different this time around. Seated on the carousel in front of you are eight different people. Two are close friends, people you've come to know and love."_ Izzy sighed and glanced at Lizzie's petrified face and Amanda, who was trying not to watch. _"Two of them are people you don't know as well as you should. Will you ever get the chance?"_ Taylor looked straight at Izzy. Adam continued to sing. _"One of these people is someone you despise and hate with every fiber of your being. Do you hate him enough to kill him?" _Conor gasped and looked at Izzy with angry eyes. _"And last but not least, you may have recognized what you came to call your 'true love'. Do you really love him more than your friends? Today you'll choose between your friends, your love, your hatred, and your opportunity."_

"You little bitch!" Conor shrieked.

"Calm down, kid." Zep mumbled.

"_This is the part that's unlike the original. Each person will get the chance to explain why they think they should survive before shots are fired. Instead of piercing your hand to choose who lives, you'll press the buttons near your feet, once with each foot. Remember, six ride the carousel, but only two can get off. Make your choice."_ The TV faded and everything went into a frenzy.

Amy and Ricky looked at each other nervously as Amanda pulled up to the front.

Amanda pulled up next. "Please Izzy, you know I'd do anything for you! I love you like a great friend, I'll do anything!" The carousel started again, and Adam pulled up next.

"You know, I really like clams and shrooms. Maybe my idea about putting heroin in the water supply will work sometimes soon and I'll rule the world!" Adam cheered.

"You do that, crazy." Ricky commented, smirking.

Lizzie pulled up next. "Izzy, please. I've been your friend since sixth grade! I was there for you when no one else was! Remember when your dad got into that accident? I helped you through that!" Lizzie sobbed. "You know all the things I have to live for, you can't do this to me!"

Conor pulled up next. "You little bitch, why wouldn't you let me live!" He snapped. "Who are you gonna work with in Earth Science, huh?"

Then Taylor. "I know I've been a bit mean to you. I guess we just had different friends, that's all!"

"Yeah." Izzy said, crossing her arms. "I remember when you and your 'friends' all got up and left when I sat with you at lunch."

Taylor shrieked in fear and Zep pulled up last. "Izzy, I don't deserve to live as much as the rest of these other wonderful friends of yours do. It's your choice to who lives or dies, and I'm not going to try to convince you."

Amanda pulled up to the front once again. "I know they might deserve to live more than me, but you can't do this!" She said more calmly as the shotgun slowly lowered and leveled so it was in line with her chest. "Please!" Izzy looked down at her feet at the buttons, but before she could push it, the shotgun fired and straight through Amanda's chest. Blood soaked the back of Conor's shirt and Amanda's body fell over, limp.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Adam shouted as he pulled up to the front. "What's going on? What is that thing?" The shotgun lowered and Izzy covered her eyes with her hands as Adam met the same fate as Amanda, his blood splattered all over Taylor's back. Taylor screamed and Izzy buried her face in her hands.

Lizzie pulled up and started squeaking. "Please Izzy! You know my family! My mom, my dad, Nick, you couldn't let them see their little girl go!"

Izzy glanced one more time at the buttons, and stepped on the leftmost one with her adjacent foot. A spinning blade swung up from the ground and sliced into Izzy's leg and the shotgun slowly moved back to its old position and shot the bullet up, missing Lizzie completely.

"Thank you." Lizzie's hysterics slowly faded. "Thank you so much Izzy, I knew you were a great friend."

Conor pulled up and went into complete hysterics. "You better save me, you brat!"

"You've done nothing for me." Izzy growled, leaning down and dabbing at her leg wound.

"From what I've heard from her, you're a real asshole." Ricky added.

"What?" Conor shrieked as the shotgun lowered. "Please Izzy; you can't do anything without me! Anything at all!" The gun fired and Conor fell over dead.

Taylor was next. "I guess I've been mean to you, but that was middle school! Everything's different now! You have to save me!" Izzy looked down at the button again, but when she looked back at Taylor, she shook her head as the gun lowered and fired at Taylor, hitting her square in the chest like the rest.

Zep finally rounded to the front. "This means you're choosing me, right?" He asked. Izzy nodded and stepped on the final button, and the shotgun went back to its original position and fired the bullet at the ceiling. "You didn't have to do this." He said as the blade sliced into Izzy's other leg.

"Yes I did." Izzy said softly. Clutching her arm and walking with a severe limp, she started heading towards the next door. Amy, Allana, and Ricky shrugged and followed as Lizzie continued to sob, and Zep fell dead silent.


	8. Chapter 8: Circles

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own saw******

**Chapter 8: Circles (Elilives4ever aka. Supervampy)**

_"Guys, stop fighting over some useless belt!" Ricky tried to yell.___

_"Useless?" Allana asked.___

_"Yes, just because Mark wore it..." Izzy said, and Amy took another lunge at Allana.___

_"That makes it great," Amy yelled.___

_Quickly Izzy grabbed the belt, and ran from them. She smiled, and she looked at the timer._

Ricky glanced down to the ipod he had neglected by not looking at it. The blinding light was impossible to not look at. But there was something on that ipod. It looked like some sort of timer. He didn't think of it before.

"Guys... we have around 5 hours left," Ricky said, looking down, squinting his eyes.

"What?" Everyone but him said, looking over to the door.

The door inched open. Slowly, everyone started to walk through the door, and there wasn't anything there. Just a big long corridor waiting on the empty red-tinged walls. The air seemed to have changed, if that was possible.

"Amy? You there?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah," Amy said.

Allana looked around, and she saw something taped to the wall.

"Ricky, what the hell is this about?" Allana asked.

Ricky looked to the photo, and he was alerted, he didn't know why it would be of importance.

"I don't know," Ricky lied.

"Are you sure?" Izzy asked.

"Maybe," Ricky said, looking around nervously.

He looked over the photo, and the inscription on the back of it.

"You... him? You're related to him?" Amy asked.

The big man gloomed over Ricky, and he was looking away from the man.

"You don't seem too happy with him," Allana noticed.

"I didn't want to kill... he made me watch," Ricky said, looking at then photo. He then ripped it up, and trampled on the remains.

"You don't like him?" Izzy asked.

"He does because he ripped the photo up..." Allana said, with he usual sarcastic tone returning.

The empty walls seemed to inch closer and closer, so they kept on walking. Eventually, there was a door, but they waited at the door. Slowly, they looked around again. Amy fell through the door, and yet again, there was another hallway.

"Well... I don't know if you can notice, but there is always a camera... at least somewhere in the room," Amy said.

"No... we didn't know that," Izzy said, looking at Amy.

Ricky seemed to be slowly walking his way through the room, and he looked like he was trying to remember something.

_The figure seemed to glance over to Ricky, and he frowned.___

_"I can't do this," Ricky said.___

_"Do it... now!" the figure yelled.___

_The figure revealed itself to be Ricky's father.___

_"I don't want to," Ricky said.___

_"Too bad," his father yelled._

"He made you kill?" Izzy asked.

Ricky stepped, grudgingly, forward.

"Made me yes," Ricky said, and he turned around to them.

Izzy looked to the others, and she smiled. Well Ricky knew that he was slightly happier with people knowing that there was no barriers between them anymore. The door in front of them seemed to be dragged backwards, slowly. They tried not to run at the door, but slowly walking, the door creeped away slower.

"What about you Amy? There must be something about you," Izzy said.

"Other than being completely insane, I suppose not," Allana answered.

"Hey," Amy yelled.

The ground seemed to move as their feet lifted up and down, again and again.

"Allana, you okay?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, its just," Allana spoke quietly.

"Just what?" Amy asked.

"Izzy, her leg," Allana said, quickly.

"I whip my hair back and forth!" The speaker blared.

"This song is 1337," Ricky said.

"Leet? Seriously?" Allana asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Ricky said back.

AN: I seriously cannot write long chapters anymore


End file.
